


The project

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs, F/F, finding sexualities, freak Carmilla, popular laura, vampire!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I write to relieve stress. There's no specific time or schedule to any of my work, including this one. I write when I write and I upload when I upload :P thanks for reading!! <3</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The project

Laura and I have been _study buddies_ at the library for a little over a month now. I help her with History and with English.

 

* * *

 

 

I make it to class before she does. I sit I'm my seat and wait. But by the time the bell rings, she's still not here. I'm getting upset. Laura has never missed a class. You know what? Even if she were here I'd be upset. I just want her to love me the same way I love her. The same way I've always loved her. But she's straight. Lucky meat-head, football playing, asshole jock. I never liked Kirsch anyway. He's too stupid for society.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Lawrence! I was in the nurse." Laura shouts running in the classroom.

The twats around us laugh at her loud entrance. 

"That's ok Laura. Just take a seat." I don't really like Ms. Lawrence either. She's too tall and too sportsy to be an English teacher. But she makes a hot nerd with those glasses.

I blush and smile. She looks right at me and smiles. 

_Her eyes... Oh my god, ugh, I could stare at them forever._

She turns around facing me. Our arms touch with the way I'm sitting. I look at our arms,  then back at her. She really is soft. I wonder what her lips feel like...

"Hey Carm. Thanks for last night. I actually passed my history exam. You really do help a lot. But anyways, I'm glad it was you." She smiles.

"Me? Why me?" 

"Carmilla, I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at me." She replies in a whisper, leaning closer.

I shy away, leaning back against my seat. "What do you mean?" I whisper back. 

She shoots me a weird smile. I blush with embarrassment.

"Ok class, give me the names of your partners for the research project." Ms. Mountain walks over to us first.

"I want Carmilla to be my partner." She says never looking away.

I cross my arms in confusion. Then I think...

I get close again. "Look, sweetheart, if this is a joke-"

"Why would you think it's a joke? I like your company, plus I don't like the kids in this class. They're all assholes." She makes a valid point. This is a class full of assholes.

"Laura, they're all you're friends. You're popular.  Everybody likes you."

"Exactly."

"Bullshit." I say in more of a low tone than a whisper.

"I'm serious." She nods her head.

"Fine. My house after school. We'll start the project." I snicker with an attitude.

She smiles and turns around.

 

* * *

 

 

I've been waiting in the car for at least 15 minutes, blasting Fallout Boy and smoking a cigarette. 

The front door bursts open and out runs Laura.

"finally" I say under my breath as I take one last drag.

"No, no, it's ok. Go ahead."

I put it back in my mouth and watch her come around the car and slid into the passenger seat.

"Carm, you're 17 Years old. -try 317 years old- Why are you smoking?"

"It helps with stress." I say.

She buckles her seat belt, throws her bag in the back, and we're off.

"Stress huh?"

I nod.

"like what kind?"

I look over at her. "Like all kinds." I mock her tone of voice.

"can I have one?"

I cough. "You don't want to get in this habit. Trust me. It'll stick with you for _life_."

She bites her lip looking at it.

"fine." I give her mine. "If you like it, I'll give you one."

she takes a drag and coughs handing it back. "I knew you wouldn't like it."

"No, I do."

"Laura..." I look over and hesitate. Those big hazel eyes are fucking with me. I stop the car in the middle of the street.

"Why did you stop? There's cars behind us." She gestures to the road behind.

"I know." I turn my hazard lights on and step out of the car, dropping the cigarette.

I hesitate, then pick it back up and study it until she's in front of me.

"what are you doing?" she barks. 

"How did you know?" I ask.

she steps a bit closer. "Why do you think I picked you in class today?"

"Answer me." I say frustrated.

"Me first. Take another drag. It's still lite." We smoke at the same time.

"What was the point in that-"

"My lips were on that." She points at the small white rod in my hand.

"So? I know that."

"So why did you pick it back up?"

"It's not finished yet. The box prices are increasing and-"

"You're lying." She steps a bit closer again.

"No I'm not." I look away at a small tree blossoming.

"Look at me then." She demands.

I look.

"I can't tell if you're lying if I can't see your eyes." My heart starts to flutter and I clear my throat looking away again.

She puts a hand on my chest. "I fucking knew it." She whispers smiling. 

"Knew what?" I say, voice all graspy. 

"That I make you nervous." She's still smiling.

I step back. "Get in. We're almost there."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write to relieve stress. There's no specific time or schedule to any of my work, including this one. I write when I write and I upload when I upload :P thanks for reading!! <3


	2. First kiss

I run up the stairs to change. Laura follows closely behind. I take off my shirt opening the wardrobe and look for a new one. 

"Predicament. Which one do you like better?" I ask facing her, holding two of the cutest, but sluttiest shirts I own. Both black of course.  

"I-um. It doesn't matter. I like them both." She makes a quick smile and scratches her head looking away.

I raise an eyebrow In confusion. "You ok?"

"Yea fine." She looks around my room pretending to be interested in the posters taped to my walls.

I turn away and throw one on. "So are you going to tell me how you found out? And when. Don't leave that part out." I turn back around. I'm pretty confident in myself. Why should I hide it. She seams flattered.

"I've known for a while. I don't even remember." She said pushing a hair behind her ear.

"Well trust me, I'm letting you go, buttercup." I lie.

"...Why?" She hesitates.

I look up at her while I fix my shirt. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you letting go?" 

I ignore what she says. "Hey, you want to order pizza?" I grab the phone. She walks over to me and takes it from my hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Our eyes meet.

"I-I'm not doing anything." I could feel the heat expanding in my cheeks.

"That's the problem." 

"You drive me crazy, cupcake, but-"

"Why do I-" I interrupt her by caressing her face. I'm looking her in the eye waiting for a reaction. Nothing. Then I do it. Her breaths slow. Our lips meet. She drops the phone and pulls my waist closer to her.

We're fighting with our tongues. She pulls my shirt up and over my head. Hers is next to go. I push her on the bed and run along after her. She flips me on my back.

Eventually I have to catch my breath so I pull her away. 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." She collapses next to me.

" _You? You_ don't know how long?" I ask sarcastically.

I rub my stomach when it rumbles.

"You know this can never happen again right?" I say looking over at her.

She looks sad. "Why not? I really like you and- I look at her in shock -I don't want people to know, but I enjoy being with you and-"

"Wait, wait, wait... You like... _me_?" I interrupt pointing to myself.

"Is that so hard to believe?" She says looking at the ceiling.

"Well, sort of." I sit up smiling. How is this possible? She likes me? Wow.

"Would I kiss you if I didn't?" 

"You make a good point, cupcake."

"You make it kind of obvious when you call me by the names of sweets, _buttercup_." she mocks the last word, sitting up.

"I-.. Yea I don't know why I do that." 

"It's cute." She blushes.

 I smile at her because, wow, how the fuck did this happen?

She picks up the phone. "Pizza?"

 

 


	3. Pizza Girl

The time waiting for our pizza is _painfully_ long. We sat in silence for most of the time. Sipping wine coolers and clearing our throats in hope for some conversation. 

I cleared my throat once more before speaking. " _Sooooo_ , what should we do for the project?" I looked over at her stretched out on the other side of the couch. 

She sat up and sighed throwing her phone in her purse. "I'm not sure." She tapped her cheek a few times before snapping her fingers. "Do you have the rubric?" 

"Yea, give me a sec." I got up and ran upstairs and got my keys. Running back down I caught Laura looking at an old photo of me and my brother Will. She smiled. I smiled. She turned back and apologized.

"Its ok." I moved the hair for my face. "Gosh, that was so long ago."

"It looks like an old picture. Like something out of an old movie." She put the picture down.

I stayed quiet remembering when we took it. 1964. Great time. Great people. Great parties. 

She walked over to me and put her hands around my neck locking them in place. "I wish we could be like this."

I sighed and looked away biting my lip. 

I thought for a bit. 

_Whats the harm? Getting too close and then having to push her away before she sees the real me? Ehh.. Is it worth it?_

I looked back at her biting her lip while looking at mine. She caught my eye and moved in slowly. She kissed me. I didn't stop her although I know this can never work. 

I felt her smile into my lips and I smiled back putting my hands on her hips. 

 _Its worth it for now_.

She started backing me up to the couch. Once I was on my back she followed on top of me and pushed her tongue passed my teeth. My eyes shot open when I felt her hands wondering. They started at the hem of my shirt and made their way to my chest. She hesitated and looked at me. I nodded and pulled her face back to mine. She started kneading my breasts and moving her hands slowly around my body. Little moans and gasps escaped my mouth now and again even if I tried controlling it.

The door bell rang and we both shot up. Laura cleared her throat and I noticed a blush coming over her cheeks as she wiped her mouth. 

I smiled and got close again. "Race ya." I whispered. 

She jumps to her feet but I grab her sides and tickle her throwing her back down onto the couch.

"Hey, that's not fair." Laura laughed as I speed walked to the door. She catches up and pushed me against the wall right by the door. 

"I win." I say locked to the wall. "What's my prize?" I could feel a smug grin growing on my lips.

"You cheated. Cheaters don't get prizes." She giggled.

I pushed her to the wall opposite the one I was on. "Bullshit." I smiled and kissed her neck. She's making cute little squeals as I go down to her shoulder then make my way up to her lips. I'm taking my time. Getting a little tease in while I can. She grabs my face and speeds up the process. Things are getting heated again. It's never easy with this girl, and I'm pretty sure the pizza girl can hear us. 

When I get a chance I suck in her air making her push me away. 

"Carm.. You took my breath away."

"Not the first time I've heard that, cutie." I said huskily, winking.

She giggled and I smiled.

The door bell rings again making us jump.

"Get the door. I'll show you how to get out of a tip." I turned to run up the stairs. "Promise not to get mad." I turn back pointing my finger at her.

She shrugs and raises an eyebrow as she opens the door. I run up the stairs to my room. I go to my closet and throw on a slutty shirt and my daisy dukes. Next I go to my mirror and roughen up my hair.

I run back down, wink at Laura and hand her the pizza. 

"Hold this, darling."

"Hello, Elsie." I smile and grab her shirt, like I always do. Kiss her, like I always do. She grabs my ass, like she always does and I slip ten bucks in her back pocket, like I always do. All the while I hear Laura gasp and turn.

"Goodbye, Elsie." I smile and so does she as I close the door in her face.

I turn to a frowning Laura. 

"Relax, buttercup, that's how I get out of an expensive pizza." 

Shes still frowning, but now her nose is all scrunched up. This girl is adorable.

"It didn't mean anything." I shrug.

"You better go brush your teeth." She jokes nudging my arm. 


	4. Who is Laura Hollis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing with POV's on this chapter.

"Listen cupcake. It's only a three day project, and we got most of it done today. So, I don't see why we need to get together this weekend. Unless.. You asking me out on a date?.." Carmilla plays with the end of her shirt while sitting on her bed, talking to Laura on the phone. 

 

 

They ate pizza and worked on their project. Its about zodiac signs and how to relate them to actual characteristics. Laura didn't find it interesting at all, but Carmilla was highly invested in it. Zodiac signs... Written in the stars... She's all about it. In fact, when she goes to college in a few years, she's planing on taking a class or two on astrology along with philosophy.

It was mainly just research and a few cut outs of the signs glued to a poster paper they would later need to present.

 

 

"Hey, I'm not saying its a date.." There was a slight pause. "But if you wanted to then maybeeee...."

"Smooth words sundance, smooth." Carmilla smiles into the phone.

"Oh shut up. I could always use your help in history again? This stuff about the Austrian Empire is way too confusing to handle." Laura huffs and sighs into the phone.

"Alright I guess I can help."

"You guess? Come on.. I will make it worth your while." She can practically hear the pout on the other end.

Carmilla lets out a sigh. "OK, OK SURE. I mean, I guess it won't be a total waste of time.." She hears the front door slam and her mother yelling her name from downstairs. "I gotta go. Talk to you later, buttercup."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Before Carmilla goes to first period class, late like usual, she stopped by the restroom. _I might as well just skip_. 

"Hey!" She jumps from a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey cupcake." She looks over to Laura brushing her hair followed by applying lip gloss.

"So I talked to my dad, and I told him I'm into girls." Laura slowly put the brush away and a pout covered her face.

"Oh really?" Carmilla turns and walks towards Laura offering her lip gloss. Carmilla raises a hand and shakes her head with for frowned brows.

She could care less about her looks, but Laura has a reputation to maintain. 

 

 

_Last night after Carmilla's mother yelled at her for, God knows what, she ran back to her room and dialed Laura. They talked for hours about nothing and everything all at once; Changing subjects left and right. At one point they began talking about make up and looks. Carmilla learned that Laura really hated make up and nice clothes. She would rather wear sneakers instead of heals and a sweatshirt instead of a blouse. She also learned that at home, Laura is nothing like she is at school. Which Carmilla noticed over the time they spent together._

 

 

"Yeah..." She turned away from the mirror and leaned on the counter looking down. "He won't even look at me." She sniffed a bit and turned her head to the side.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I'm shit at that whole comforting thing. But I really am sorry." Carmilla leaned on the counter next to Laura and crossed her arms. She felt a rush of sadness creeping up her spine remembering how her mom reacted to her coming out. It brought back bad memories.

Laura choked back the tears threatening to leave her eyes and smiled turning to Carmilla. Carmilla kissed her forehead and assured her that everything would be fine.

Carmilla lifted herself onto the counter and unlocked her phone to check her snapchat notification. Laura followed and spread her legs to step into Carmillas space. "You're trapped." Laura whispered close to Carmilla's ear. 

Carmilla shivered. Laura moved a lingering hair to the back of Carmillas ear. "God, you're so beautiful." 

Carmilla snorted and looked away.

Laura pushed her face back slowly. "Hey, I mean it." She nodded and caressed Carmilla's cheeks. 

Carmilla smiled lovingly and moved in for a slow passionate kiss. Knowing these two, slow kisses quickly turned into fast heated kisses and before long Carmilla had Laura pinned to the wall next to the counter. 

The girls heard heavy foot steps coming towards the door and quickly slid into a stall. Laura was crouching on the toilet, trying her best not to fall in while wearing heals herself. Carmilla peaked through the crack of the stall and noticed who is was who entered. She giggled.

"What? Who is it?" Laura whispered. 

"It's one of your minions." Carmilla whispered back.

"My what?"

"Your friend.. That girl Perry." Carmilla turned and Laura looked confused. "Laura, her and the other ginger literally follow you EVERYWHERE." 

Laura giggled silently and shook her head.

Carmilla placed a finger over her mouth to single her to be quiet. Laura raised a brow and traced her own lip with Carmilla's finger before kissing it. Carmilla's jaw dropped. The feet started moving again and eventually walked out with a bang of the door.

Laura grabbed Carmilla's T-shirt and stood off the toilet growing a few inches from her heals. She started kissing Carmilla's neck pushing her onto the stall door. Laura's hands wondered for a little while before stopping at the top of Carmilla's short shorts. Laura looked into her eyes and Carmilla nodded with her hands already tangled in the shorter girls hair.

Laura smiled pushing her knee into Carmilla's core and went back to work on her neck with her hands tugging at Carmillas zipper. Carmilla threw back a small moan while Laura starting trailing down leaving kisses along her chest. 

Carmilla's body filled with excited, good little feelings as she felt herself slip into another universe. And she definitely needed a release. But, kissing Laura, in Carmilla's eyes, was like falling in love with her all over again. Carmilla's always loved Laura. What's not to love?

The door swung open again and out of breath Carmilla whispered, "Fuck."

Laura giggled and took her place back on the toilet. They continued kissing however. They didn't care who it was, or where they were. At that mattered was the moment they were sharing. Quietly and slowly. More footsteps lead to the door opening again and into the next stall. Now Carmilla turned around so it didn't look like she was "peeing standing up". 

Laura, however, continued kissing Carmilla's shoulder and neck leaving little wet spots where her lips landed. She also, was in desperate need to release. Carmilla smiled and arched into Laura's touch while trying to get her breath back to normal.

"We need to get out of here." Laura whispered in Carmilla's ear, leaving a tiny bite on her lobe. 

Carmilla's eyes widened and she smiled shaking her head up and down.

The person at the sink left. Carmilla turned to Laura and mouthed _Stay here_. 

Laura flushed the toilet and Carmilla passed her a thumbs up before leaving the stall, fixing her zipper and heading towards the counter. She looked in the mirror. _What a fucking mess_. She quickly fixed her hair and whipped the lip gloss and spit from her face. 

The person in the next stall eventually left and Laura walked out stretching her legs. 

Carmilla looked at her through the mirror and giggled. She was even messier than Carmilla had been.

"Well don't you look like a virgin sacrifice." Carmilla snorted turning around.

Laura looked passed her and blushed away. 

"Hey, you're still cute, cutie." 

Laura shook her head before remembering everything that just happened. "Feel like skipping?"

Carmilla fake/real gasped. "Laura Hollis skipping school with trouble maker Carmilla Karnstein?" Carmilla placed a hand to her chest.

"Well, I want to finish what we started." Laura started walking closer. "And we can't do it here with all these," She placed her hands around Carmilla's neck, "distractions now can we?" 


	5. Almost maybes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update!! Chapters will be getting longer from this point on. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~ We get a little deeper into Carmilla's past, involving ( dot dot dot ) LAURA'S MOTHER :o ~~

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I stand in front of Laura scanning my eyes over her half naked body.

"I am, I am.. It's just..." She dances her fingers down my arms until she pulls them off completely.

I step back giving her some space as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Carmilla I'm _fine_ , really." Laura pulls me back closer to her by my waist. I look at her with confusion, trying to read her face. I can't tell what she's thinking. She's different from the rest. I should be able to pick up on her feelings, but I can't. In all of my years, all of my partners, she's the only person I. _Just. Can't. Figure out._

"Carm really, I've just never.." She huffs. "I'm a virgin.."

I'm taken back by this... I flinch back a the words still processing. "You mean... you and beefcake never..?"

"beefcake?" She thinks for a second. "Oh kirsch?" She giggles. "He's the only one who knows I'm gay, well besides you and my dad. When we were together, we had a little too much to drink and he wanted to.. But I didn't.. I didn't even have to tell him, he knew." She smiles. I smile. "He's been really good at keeping my secret so far and he's agreed to keep _dating_ me to help with our _image_." Her smile fades quickly. "We're the hottest kids in school, you know." She pouts, sitting on my bed. 

 

 

_Laura has a tough time with her image. She doesn't want to be known as the hottest girl in school. She wants to be her own person. Her mom always taught her that. I think that's why she continues to be **Barbie** in school. She wants to make her mother proud. Homecoming queen, prom queen, ruling the school.... That ran in her blood. I should know, I knew her mom a long, long time ago._

_20 years ago, in a small town in Graz, Austria, I met a girl named Denim. Denim was beautiful. Just like her daughter. She was unique, like her name. She was strong, and caring to everyone. She was the **teenage dream**. Everybody adored her. I looked up to her, even though I only knew her a short_   _year._

_Mother moved us around a lot so people wouldn't see our lack of aging, but we would come back to our origin every 20 years or so for a year._

_Denim was the only person who could turn someone's crappy day into a holiday of their own. She dated the jocks for her image, kinda like Laura, but everyone knew about her and the geeky, sweet kid, Noah, who came to be Laura's father._

_She knew my secret. She was special like that. She knew things. It was her **power**. She could sense them. She too could understand what it was like to be different and that was what we bonded over. Denim was a great friend to me and treated me with kindness and love until I moved._

_I felt terrible hearing of her death. I came back for the funeral to see a small child crying beside Noah. I smiled thinking of her, thinking of how much she looked like Denim. Every now and again I would check up on the little girl until I learned she moved. It hurt. This little girl belonging to my only true friend was gone._

_A few years later Mother moved us to this small town in Styria, and I was reunited with the little girl. But now she was grown up into a beautiful 15 year old and I fell for her. I fought mother on letting Will and I stay here, to finally graduate high school after 300 years and move on to college. She agreed but maintained her moving around for business and what not. It's been two years._

_Maybe one day I can share with Laura what I shared with her mother. One day.._

 

 

"Yeah, I know." I sat down next to her handing back her shirt from the ground.

"Sometimes I don't want to be Laura Hollis, competing with her ' _friends_ ' for best smile in the year book." She covered her shirt over her lap and smoothed out the ruffles. Sometimes I just want to be me. Not _Laura Hollis_ , just... Laura... Hollis.." She stares at her lap.

I put my hand on hers and offered her a sweet smile. She smiled back kissing my cheek. "So much for skipping classes huh." She laughs. 

"That's ok. If it makes you feel any better we can watch Doctor Who and order pizza?"

"I don't think I can look at pizza the same way, after what I saw yesterday." She laughed. "Elsie was my delivery girl too." 

I laughed and shook my head. "Cupcake I already told you..." 

"I know I know." She huffed. 

It was silent for a little bit. _How can i fix this? I know I can't but I don't want her upset._ That's when it hit me. _This girl like's to party._

"Ok, then let's get really fucked up and go swimming." I offer.

She rolled her eyes, putting on her shirt. "Sounds like a plan." 

"Great, I'll text my brother." I jump up walking over to my phone.

 


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going back to a memory Laura has of Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an idea on bringing a little bit of Laura and Carmillas past into this fic. Tell me what you think?

**1/2 a year ago      Laura **

 

I'm very fit and I love sports, which is surprising at how much junk I eat. But volleyball is my favorite and guess what we're playing today!

"Volleyball?" Perry grunts.

"What? You don't like volleyball?" I ask with a smile, as were on our final lap around the gym.

"It's just so unsafe." She pouts.

"I enjoy it." LaF runs, catching up to us.

"Hey, what happened? You didn't get in trouble?" I ask. They were caught smoking pot behind the cafeteria outside during a fire drill the other day.

"Pshh, no! My mom is the principle of this fine establishment." LaF gestures the ceiling with their hands, looking up. "Besides, she doesn't give a shit about me or what I do."

"Honey, that's not true. You know she loves and excepts you just the way you are." Perry states, running to the other side of me to put an arm around LaF. They ignore her.

We walk back to our "squad spots" and the teacher takes our attendance as we stretch.

After our stretches, she starts telling us about the rules as she looks at our boobs instead of our faces. We all know she does. Some girls, like me, don't really care, while others hide behind sweat shirts and arms.

I glance over at Carmilla, from across the room. She loves the attention. Even if it's by some 30 year old gym instructor, or if it's by the senior class of guys _and_ girls. This makes me think.. Sometimes I catch her looking at me.. Other times at other girls.. Never guys. 

I look over at Kirsch, my boyfriend, who gives me a questioning look, probably noticing _my_ questioning look towards Carmilla. I shrug and give him a small smile, before seeing his dopey grin face the instructor again. At this, I take the chance to look back at Carmilla.

She sits leaning back on her palms, resting her head on her shoulder, crossing her feet in front of her. She's such a tease. And I'm not sure why.. But I kind of like it?... Maybe?

I need to figure this girl out... 

And figure myself out...

* * *

 

We partner up. LaF and I against Perry and this girl named Sammy Joan? No no, Sarah Jane. Yeah that's it. We start a mini volleyball tournament, when there's a loud screech coming from the other side of the room.

I catch the ball and look over at the source.

"Fucking hell, it's my knee." Carmilla cries out in pain.

"Carm.. Language.. Who can take Carm to the-"

"Me!" I yell, breaking coach perve off.

I run over to Carmilla. I'm not sure why, but I feel the need to protect her. Even when she's bullied by my friends. Even now. I just want to make her ok.

"I got you, it's ok." I say as I lift her up. Her side locks onto mine as she limps, slowly to the nurse. She winces, no doubt trying to hide the pain. "It's ok to admit you're hurt."

She locks eyes with me. "I'm fine." She spits coldly.

_That hurt._

"Clearly." I say just as aggressive. "I see right through you."

She huffs in defeat. "It's just the pain." 

"What did you do?" She starts to slip from my grip, but I pull her up closer to me. We stop moving for a second. Just inches apart from each others faces.

She clears her throat after looking at my lips and continues talking. I blush and train my eyes to the lockers lining the hallway.

"I was diving for the ball and my knee broke my fall." 

"Ouch." I made a small noise resembling a snake. "We're almost there." I try to reassure.

"Yes, I have eyes, I can see that."

I stop walking and look at her. "Seriously? I'll leave you here." I pull her arm away from my neck just enough to make her lose a bit of balance.

"Nonono Laura stop." She begs.

 _Laura_. Oh gosh, I want her to say my name ag- wait what?

I hummed in satisfaction. "See, you need me. Don't be broody."

She scuffs as we turn into the nurses office.

"She's not here." I stop and look around the room.

"Yes, cupcake, I can-" I cut her off by scolding her.

She clears her throat. "Seems so..."

I scuff and drop her on the nurses bed, walking to get her some ice.

"You could be nicer to me you know." I say opening a drawer to receive a sandwich bag.

She offers a weak smile. I shake my head pouring ice into the bag.

_Why did I offer to help her?_

"This will help." I throw it in her lap and walk back over to the sink to get some water.

"Th-thanks." She offers another smile.

"Yeah, no problem." I drink out of a plastic cup. "Do you want one?" I lift the cup up along with my eye brows.

She shakes her head. "I'm serous." 

I walk back and sit next to her.

"Really, thanks." She places a hand on my exposed thigh, sending chills up my body.

"Oh. Yeah. It was nothing really." How the hell does my mood change so quick? I was just mad at this girl for being rude. 

 

 

After a bit of silence she speaks up.

"Laura?"

"Yeah?" I look deep into her eyes, realizing the lack of space between us once again.

"You have really nice eyes." She husks, looking from my lips to my eyes.

"Well, I've always thought your eyes were beautiful." My eyes immediately bug when I realize what I've said and try to correct myself. "I mean they're so dark and-and nice and.. Well who doesn't like dark eyes?" I make a short laugh like a dork and search her face for any signs of un-comfort. All I see is a small blush and lips threatening to turn into a smile.

Coach perve walks in and I clear my throat, looking away.

"Everything ok in here girls?" She asks, eyeing both of us, awkwardly.

"Yeah, everything's ok." I reply with a smile.

"Alright Hollis, why don't you head back to class? I got things here"

"Well coach. You have a class to teach, so why doesn't C-Laura stay with me until the nurse arrives?" Carmilla asks.

She was totally going to call me another pet name. She does that quite often actually. Another reason why I have trouble understanding this girl.

"ok. I'm ok with that." She leaves without another word.

"You know, you're totally perfect here on your own.. No need for company." I state.

"You think I'm perfect, huh?" She smirks.

I scuff. "Don't get cocky." I shake my head and laugh a bit. "My point was the company part."

"True." she huffs. "and I would reconsider if the company wasn't so cute." She husks.

_What does this girl think she's doing?_

I blush none the less. "You know I have a boyfriend right?"

"Who beefcake?" She scuffs and switches her tone back to her former attitude. "Yeah I know that." 

The bell rings and I leave without a word, giving her a small smile, speed walking back to gym to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this idea. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep switching up the point of views. Any suggestions?


	7. Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a longer chapter.. Sorry for the paaaainfully long wait..

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

...

"Will I'm your sister, you can't give me a fucking discount?"

I look over to Laura, who's awkwardly looking around my backyard with her feet in my pool. 

...

"What? Yeah yeah I'm still here."

I look back into my house, looking around the empty walls where family pictures _should_ be hung.

... 

"Will, just tell me where you hide it and I'll leave the money next to it."

...

I sigh.

"Yes, William, I'll pay full price." 

...

"Thanks for nothing asshole."

I hang up pissed off. Why am I paying 20 bucks for a dub? We're related..

I scuff. "Hey, cupcake!"

Laura looks up at me.

"I'm going up to my brothers room. You can come if you want."

I turn around not waiting for her answer.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around a bit too quickly causing Laura to jump back.

She withdraws her hand and asks if I'm ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I huff bringing a hand to my forehead. "My idiot brother is making me pay full price for his junk." 

Laura sighs. "Sorry, I don't have any money on me." there's a pause before I turn and walk away. "We don't have to smoke if you don't want to."

I turn back around to look at Laura. "Nah it's cool. I kinda want to get trashed anyway."

Laura giggles but then grows silent. "I've never.."

_More secrets?_

"I've never actually smoked. I pretty much only drink once in a while with my friends."

"Well then this changes things completely. Are you sure _you_ want to do this?"

She takes my hand. "Yeah I trust you." She wears a goofy grin. "and I really want to."

I smile but then hear a car roll up in my drive way.

I quickly drop her hands and speed walk to the window. 

"Shit." I curse under my breath.

"What was that?" She asks not hearing my words.

"Mothers home. I'm not really suppose to have people over."

I take some time to think watching panic flood into Laura's eyes.

"Uhhhh, ok. Go in my room and wait for me there. We can sneak out my bedroom window."

"Carm, your bedroom is on the second floor." I hear the car shut down and the door open.

I start pushing Laura up the stairs. "Just go."

I look around to see if there's any indication of guests being here. 

_All clear._

I race up to Wills room and grab a pre-made bag and throw 20 bucks in his shoe-box-pot-holder. Then make my way to my room and grab Laura's arm, directing her to the window. 

I hear the front door open and mother calling my name.

"I'm not home. Got it?" I ask pushing myself through the window.

Laura nods following me onto the roof.

"Ok genius now what."

I blankly look at her. "Cupcake you act like I've never snuck out before."

I grab her hand and crouch over to the side of the house where a tree branch lay on the roof. 

"Ooooh no.."

I look back at Laura. "Oh yes." I let go of her hand and make my way across the branch, balancing on two feet, to the trunk, then shimmy down.

I land on my feet and look up at an impressed face. "No." She repeats.

"How else are you going to get down?" I yell/whisper starting to get impatient. 

She huffs and folds her arms over her chest.

"Laura, just dangle over the branch and I'll catch you." I hold my arms out to show her I can reach.

I look into the kitchen window from where I can just see mother walking towards the back door.

She huffs again and whines before doing just that.

I wrap my arms around her legs, just below her knees.

"Ok cupcake, you're going to have to trust me and drop. I'll catch ya."

"Seriously Carm? You're too short for this."

"Says you! Maybe if you were a little taller I could..."

"Ok ok I get it.." 

She drops and I catch her, safe and sound. She stands so close to me.

I'm holding onto her lower back as she's wrapped around my neck.

"Hey." She whispers, mouth slightly open. 

Her eyes flicker down to my lips and mine mirror her image. Our lips press together quickly before I hear the back door open. 

"Shit cupcake we gotta go."

Laura nods, interlocking our fingers as I pull her to the car.

* * *

Laura's already given me directions to her house and we're on our way. I appreciate her not asking too many questions about what just happened. I'd rather not get into detail about my relationship with my mother.

"So this is your first time huh?" I grab her hand from her thigh, which i can see is shaking. "It's ok the be nervous.. And remember, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Carm, I want to." She assures.

I don't push it any further than that.

I pull her hand up to my mouth and kiss her knuckles. She leans over and kisses my cheek which I smile into.

* * *

5 minutes later and we pull up to Laura's house.

"Wow. Your house is huge!" My eyes go wide as my mouth lingers open.

"Yeah, it's the house my mom always wanted. Her grandparents lived here. And when they passed away it went up for sale. Luckily a few years ago they moved out and well... My dad bought it."

I couldn't help but think about Denim. She would've been such a good mother to Laura and I'm sure she was while she was still alive.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Laura looked questioned at me.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I smile and kiss her hand as we walk to the front door.

"My dad works late so... We have the house to ourselves for a while." 

She smiles dragging me up to her room.

Her room is small compared to the rest of her house. 

Its so... Laura.. 

Yellow curtains, yellow bedspread and pillow cases, posters, antique knickknacks, owl lamp beside her bed. A plain desk with nothing but a laptop and mouse. Dresser with stickers, and a toy chest. She must've had that one for quite some time. 

The bathroom door connected is slightly open, giving me a view of a yellow shower curtain and numbers and lines on the door from probably her height and age. 

It's kind of funny because Laura sprouted from age 8-13 but then slowly stopped growing.

She must've transferred some from her other house because most of them are one color, using the same marker. 

This is the real Laura. Not the face she puts on in school.

"Carm?"

Laura waves a hand in front of my face, snapping me from my daze.

"What? Yeah sorry." I clear my throat. "I like your room." I smile.

"Thanks." She replies with a smile. "So... Where should we do it?"

"What?" My heart starts racing.

"Smoke..." She stresses.

"Oh, oh right.. Yeah umm.. Backyard?" I mentally slap myself for thinking like an idiot.

She giggles and drags me through her house and to the backyard.

"I know the perfect place." She states closing the back door.

She giggled running ahead of me.

Her backyard is huge! Combined with a lake and woods... This place is perfect.

She laughed as I chased after her, dashing into the woods.

We ended up at an old tree house.

"My mom used to play in this as a kid." She paused for a second as we caught our breaths. "I haven't been in it in years." 

I looked from her frowning eyes to the tree house. It sits high in the trees.

"No one can see us from up there." She adds, stepping closer to the ladder. "It's the perfect escape."

I studied the wood on the tree, threatening to break after rotting for several years. Laura starts to climb.

"Wow wow Laura slow down." I placed a hand on her shoulder and lead her back to the ground.

"Let me go first in case it breaks."

She took a deep breath but accepted as I start climbing.

* * *

"So, I really don't know how to work these things..." Laura stresses, taking the lit joint between her pointer and thumb.

I cough out the smoke and squint my eyes. "It's just like a cigarette." I struggle to speak. I cough again. "Smoke it the same way, instead hold it in."

She stares at it.

"We can still back out you know."

"Carm, I want to do this."

She takes a deep breath before taking a drag. 

"Peeeeerfeeeect." I stress watching the smoke escape her mouth and nose.

She coughs a little bit.

"Hey, monitor your breathing." I place my hand on her back and rub circles into it.

"It tastes like hot dogs." She complains handing the joint back.

"Hot dogs?" I giggle.

"Yes, hot dogs." 

I shake my head and take another drag.

"So how long until I feel it?" She asks, crossing her legs In front of her.

"Ohhhh no creampuff." I suck in the smoke, holding it in, trying not to cough as I talk. "You keep going until you feel it." 

"Oh..." 

She grabs the joint from my hand as I was about to take another hit.

"Hey..." I complain.

"Oh, shut ya pretty face."

I smile shaking my head.

I let her keep it until it was half smoked and she was bopping her head to no music.

I finish off the joint and throw the butt somewhere across the tree house.

My eyes are barley open. I'm so chilled and relaxed. I'm also glad Laura isn't a giddy, wild high... She's calmed and relaxed like me.

The sun starts to set and we sit in comfortable silence.

Laura get's up, very slowly, trying to keep her balance.

She giggles. "This is fun!"

She stills for a second before bobbing her head to each side.

I laugh a hearty laugh before getting up to steady her head.

"Carm, why'd you stop my balloon?"

"So that you don't float away." I state trying not to laugh.

She gasps and holds her head. "My head is going to float away?"

I laugh out loud again, watching her try to push her head to stay on.

"No Laura.." I give her a long lingering kiss, to which she moans into. _Jesus_.. "Come sit ok?"

She walks over to the edge of the tree house where we got up.

"Laura, what are you doing?"

"We're up pretty high huh?"

"Laura come back here."

She ignores me, instead holding onto the door frame to lean over and look down.

I get up and grab her arm, pulling her away from the edge.

"Laura are you cr-"

"You know, ever since I was a kid I've been afraid of heights.." She cuts me off. I let her finish. "I fell from here as a child and broke right here.." She points to her collarbone. "Sometimes it aches when it rains.. I think there's metal in it or something.. I had to get surgery to fix it."

I start leading her back to the spot we were sitting and lay her on my chest.

"I feel safe with you. I beat my fear of heights. Twice today actually."

"Three times.." I correct.

"Right.. Three." 

The silence lingers for a few minutes until...

"So how long until this wears off?" 

I look down on her, resting on my chest, with a confused face. 

"Are you paranoid?"

"No." She answered a little too quickly. "Why? Should I be?" She stilled.

I laughed. "Not at all. You're doing fine." I took in a deep breath and let the air flow throughout my pinned and needled body. "Just relax cupcake. Let the sun sleep and the moon rise and rest."

She hums on my chest as I continue to rub smooth circles into her back.

"You're defiantly going to be a philosophy major."

I laugh at this. If only she knew.. 

"Sweetheart I can't go to college."

Shit.. I slipped up.

"What? Why not?"

"Umm.." Shit Carm, nice going.. It's too early to tell her. "I.. don't.. want.. to?.."

"Oh.."

Thank god she drops the subject. I don't need her flipping out or becoming paranoid that shes alone with a vampire..

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Of course Laura. I'm all ears." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more memories in the next chapter.. be prepared to either love or hate Kirsch..


	8. Lost time with a little bit of persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Laura's back stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura's POV, then Carms

* * *

* * *

* * *

The music was loud. The light hurt my eyes. The air smelt like beer, sweat and cigarettes.

It was Halloween night and everyone was dressed in costumes. I was Lois Lane and my boyfriend, Kirsch, was the hulk.

My best friend at the time, Betty, always threw the best parties. 

Great music, non-caring parents, a basement full of liquor and a huge house, far into the woods so no cops or neighbors could hear the noise.

Kirsch was beyond wasted so I tried to calm him down because he was crying over losing his beer cup.

I brought him up to a secluded room and sat him down on the bed so we could be alone.

I let him lay his head on my lap as i 'shushed' him and played with his hair until he finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Kirsch, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, i think so." He stated wiping his eyes and trying to hold himself up.

"Is this your first time drinking?" I asked with concern.

"No!" He demanded, standing up too fast, only to fall back down and huff.

"I'm sorry, how am i suppose to know? Take it easy ok?"

"Ok, ok i'm sorry." He huffs. "Yes, this is my first time. Is it that obvious?"

"A bit." I giggle.

He looks at me with lust, moving his eyes from my lips to my eyes and then back down to my lips again.

He starts to move in and my smile turns into one of a frightened childs. 

Our lips meet. His eyes close as he moans into the kiss. My eye's remain opened, trying to push him off.

He pulls away. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm just not ready ok?"

"Ready for what? We haven't even started anything yet." He goes back to kissing me again. I feel his hands on my torso, moving from my hips to my breasts.

"Kirsch. No, ok?" I push him off once more.

He huffs. "Listen lil nerd hottie.. I know why you don't want to do this."

I can feel my face start to grow red, whether it be from the alcohol or my actual nerves.

"You-you do?"

He nods. "I was kinda hoping you weren't.. Well... You know... Gay..."

I flinch back by the word with scrunched brows. That word is something I've never really thought about before.. Well i mean, I have but.. Not to an extent.

"I'm mean, you have a rockin' bod, and I'd love to explore it.."

I huff.. He's such a guy...

"But, I know my limits.. I just had to be sure.."

"Kirsch, I'm not..."

He gives me a look of knowing.

"Ok, so maybe i am." I sit criss-cross in front of him and sigh.

"Hey, It's going to be okay." He places a hand on my cheek.

"I'm not going to judge you... I mean look at Laf and Perry..." 

I hear a ' _whaooooo_ ' coming from downstairs and laugh.. That was most defiantly LaFontaine.. Great timing.

"Yeah, they're pretty happy huh?" I scrunch my nose and smile.

He wipes his thumb over my nose then kisses my cheek. "It'll be okay kid."

There was silence for a little while as he started to dose off on my lap, while I played with his hair.

"Hey, Kirsch.."

"Hmm?" He mumbles.

"How did you know?"

"You gawked at the same girls that I gawked at."

I giggle, but drop the conversation there. He's totally right.

 

_We were only dating a short month when this happened. He moved here from the next town over, around the same time we started dating._

_The first time I saw him I thought he was weird and unusual.. That's not wrong, but our meeting was a bit strange._

_We met at a movie theater while I was with LaF and Perry._

_We were at the snack counter, while he was at the ticket booth._

_He was with another girl (probably his sister since they looked a lot alike) and his mother._

_LaF saw how I was looking at him and how he was looking at me, and yelled, "Hey, you!" He stopped staring at me and looked to LaF._

_"You wanna sit with us? I think you go to our school." They say. "Yeah, you're in my Bio class."_

_"Yeah, and I'm in your Lit class." He looks at me again with a goofy smile. "But sure. I could use some new friends." He looks at his mother for clarity and makes his way over after kissing her cheek and taking the ticket._

_He ran over to us and put his arm around me._

_"You're my new girlfriend." He insisted._

_I was dumb founded, but i giggled._

_Then, I was still a bit confused about the whole sexuality thing, maybe that's why I rushed into agreeing?_

_Yes, our meeting was a little strange and awkward, but he seemed to be an interesting kid.. And I like interesting._

_Anyway, Perry and Dr.Suck-face weren't really watching the movie, instead the Doctor was attending to their patient._

_The sitting was all around awkward, but we made it work._

_We talked... Well, whispered, about nothing and everything at once, exchanged numbers and then called it a night after the horror film was over._

 

_A week later we had our first kiss. Obviously I had already had my first kiss, but he was new to the experience._

_He didn't have to tell me.. I could tell._

_He was a bit clumsy, so i took the lead and showed him how it's done._

 

_After that first kiss we were inseparable._

_He liked to act like he knew what he was doing, but it was nice to know I was his first to experience most things._

 

A couple stumble into the room we were in.

"Uhmmm excuse me?..."

No response.

The couple flop onto the bed next to us and start doing X-rated things..

"Okay... Kirsch lets go.." I took an un-amused Kirsch downstairs to the living room and plopped him on the couch. He needs a room that insures quiet.

"LaF!" I yelled out.

They were in the kitchen explaining the physics of beer pong as they threw the ball perfectly into the cup.

They scream, along with a Perry, while everyone was annoyed that they were _still_ winning. 

They took a big gulp of their drink as I call out the them again.

They run over, jager bottle in hand.

"Going for the hard stuff i see..." I shrug taking a swing of their bottle.

"I need something to get off edge.." They shrug. "What's up L? Need something?"

"Yes, uhhh, an empty room? By any chance? Have you seen Betty?" I play nervously with my fingers.

"Ahh." They chuckle, sloppily and almost fall over. 

I giggle, helping to keep them balanced. 

"Is little Red Riding Hood finally going to take on the Big Bad Wolf?" They tease, pulling the string on my red hoodie.

"WHAT? No, gross. Don't be stupid, we just need a quiet place to relax for a bit."

"Nerd, don't be an idiot." Kirsch comes stumbling in with another cup in his hand.

Shit, he looks worse than before..

"Wow.. What contaminated your control samples?" They ask, leading us to where they last saw the alcoholic.

"First timer."

"Ahh.." The understand.

"Babe, I told you it's not." He whines.

I turn around to him on the stair case. "You literally just... You know what never mind." I sigh, turning back around to follow.

They knock on the door before barging in on Betty and.. Oh gosh.. A zeta? really?!?

"Oh.. shit Betty! Keys please.."

She detaches her lips from the sleazebags and points to her pants across the room.

"Thank you.. Don't catch anything too contagious.." They state closing the door after grabbing her keys and pushing them into their front pocket.

"What was going on in there?" Kirsch asks, trying to get a peak past before LaF closes the door.

"Seems like one of your ' _bros_ ' is getting it ' _on_ '." I state, almost gagging.

"Or in." He chuckles. "You go bro." He bangs in the door, causing Betty to curse at us.

LaF scrunches their face in disgust, leading us to Betty's parents' room.

They take out some keys from their pocket and unlock the door for us. 

"Please, no funny business on the bed. Go to another room if you must. I don't need Betty yelling at me that her parents red bedspread suddenly turns..."

I shoot them a look of annoyance mixed with _if-you-say-it-you-die._

I huff. "Thanks LaFonPAIN, that'll be all." I _oh-so-cleverly_ say, smiling to myself as I close the door and lock it.

I huff again, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Kirsch.

"Laura?" He begins.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"I have a bad memory, especially when I'm drunk.. I don't even remember what I ate for dinner yesterday." I answer.

"We ate fish-sticks!" I hear LaF yell from the other side of the door.

I take off my shoe and throw it at the door.

"OKAY OKAY LEAVING!" They call back.

I sigh. "Figure of speech.. Why?"

"I remember whispering in your ear that you're my new girlfriend-."

I cut him off. "Kirsch.. where is this going?.."

He doges my question, asking me,"Why did you agree with me.. If you're.. you know.."

"I don't know.. I just thought, why not, you know?" I reply.

"Yeah but.. I was just thinking.. If I never made that stupid joke, I wouldn't have gotten to get to know you like I have." He takes a deep breath. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you.." He sits up to whisper in my ear, "and i do love you.."

"Kirsch.." I say sympathetically, nudging him back. "We just talked about this.."

"So?"

"So, do you not know how my feelings work? I don't feel that same way!" I argue back, feeling a bit attacked.

He got up and left the room without saying another word.

I was left there shocked and dumbfounded, until I got up and walked the mile back to my house, crying, in the dark the whole way.

* * *

* * *

* * *

I look at her dumbfounded.

"So that's the story huh?" I ask.

Laura nods. "That's the story on how Kirsch and I broke up and how he found out about me."

I shake my head processing all of her words. That puppy wouldn't just up and leave her after confessing his love for her. 

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense.. What happened after that? You guys are alright now.. Something must have happened.." 

She snuggles closer into my chest and sighs, drawing circles into my stomach with the smooth tips of her pointer finger.

I wrap my arm closer around her.

"I ignored him for a little while after that night, but he finally came to his senses and apologized." She stops, waiting for a response. 

When I stay quiet, she continues.

"I was still in the closet and people were asking me what happened between us. When i figured out that he had kept my secret and didn't say anything about the break up, I excepted his apology without hesitation."

I sigh. There's the puppy.

She stops her movements as she falls asleep in my arms. 

"I still don't like how he treated you."

"Don't worry about that ok?" She laces her fingers with mine and kisses my knuckles, one by one individually. "He's a good guy.. I mean.. He kept my secret _and_ offered to keep ' _dating'_  me to keep our image, even while he was in love with me."

"Is he still in love with you?" I ask, feeling the rage building up.

"Oh gosh no." She giggles. Then she pauses and a feel her stiffen. "At least.. I don't think he is?"

I sigh, but let it slide, as i let sleep take me over.

We fall asleep under the stars, high and _somewhat_ happy.

I'm still confused, but i trust Laura.

Thing's will be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write to relieve stress. There's no specific time or schedule to any of my work, including this one. I write when I write and I upload when I upload :P thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
